Mysterion & Friends
by SkyeRockette
Summary: When a mysterious meteor hits South Park strange things begin to happen. The Coon is back to his old tricks, Mysterion gets the old gang back together, and they're recruiting! Submit an OC! -No longer accepting OCs!- TADA! :
1. Intro & OC Form

AN: OC fic! With superheroes! So, I know how these things go. Most people will just skip straight to the OC form, so I made sure the intro isn't important. It's just a bit of background, letting me get my prologue out. It's just showing how everyone got their powers, and setting it up so OC's can easily be added for the next several chapters. So… tada?

Disclaimer: The wonderful Matt and Trey own the wonderful South Park. I'm merely taking a few things from it and adding some fan-girly-ness for my enjoyment.

\(^-^)/

"Stan! Stan, get up!" Randy Marsh was shaking his 17 year old son violently.

"Dad, what the fuck?"

"Randy, what is going on?" Sharron Marsh was standing her bathrobe in the hallway. Randy didn't answer either question. He grabbed his son and wife's hands and led them down the stairs and out the door, shuffling as quickly as he could in his fuzzy slippers.

Stan and Sharron knew better by now, and simply followed along as Randy eagerly shuffle-ran down the road toward the hill just outside of town. Apparently it was another of South Park's infamous events, because more robed families were pouring out of the houses around them and joining them. The entire town was congregated on top of the hill within ten minutes.

A giant, still smoking, meteor was sitting in a newly formed whole. And, of course, everyone had to stand and stare at it.

"Dude, how does everyone find out about these things if we're all sleeping?" Kyle rubbed a hand over his face as he came and stood next to Stan. Ike, who was now 13, had his head resting on his brother's shoulder, snoozing lightly.

"Hell if I know. But I'm really getting tired of getting dragged out of bed like this. Can't the universe decide to shit on us when we're in class?"

"It doesn't want to give us more then we can handle. In class we have to see Cartman." Kenny lazily swung an arm over each of his friends' shoulders.

"Shut up." Said boy came over to the group. The five boys stared at the large rock silently for a few moments.

"Dude. This is gay." Kyle pointed out. "Like more than usual. At least something exciting normally happens."

"Yeah, the rock exploding and crab people climbing out of it trying to take over the world. Again." Stan agreed.

"Or more meteors falling down, creating a worldwide disaster that only Irish step dancing can hold off." Kenny added.

"Or maybe, it's just a meteor shower." Cartman shrugged casually. The boys could only contain themselves for three seconds before breaking out into quiet giggles.

"Yeah, I wish it was something as normal as that." Ike said while yawing. "More likely the meteor is giving off some kind of weird gas that will only affect certain people." The older boys stared at Ike with blank expressions. "Or it's just a meteor shower." Simultaneously, all five boys sighed and dropped their heads back to stare at the sky.

"Dude!" Kyle and Stan shouted simultaneously, pointing up at the sky. A bright white streak flashed across the sky just as they had looked up.

"But, isn't there normally more than just two?" Kenny asked, looking between the sky and the rock in front of them.

"Normally. But since when is anything here ever normal?" Stan pointed out. "We should probably start learning how to step dance."

\(^-^)/

"Whoa! Dude, did you see that?" Clyde was jumping up and down excitedly while pointing to the sky.

"See wh-wh-what?" Jimmy asked, looking up in confusion.

"Oh my god! It's an alien ship coming to rape us!" Tweek twitched violently. He turned to run off but Craig and Token grabbed his arms, keeping him there.

"It was a shooting star, Tweek. It won't hurt us." Token reassured the blonde boy. Tweek continued to spazz, not listening to Token's reasoning. "Craig, tell him he's safe." But the noirette was busy staring up at the sky, a slight frown on his face.

"Craig?" Clyde questioned.

"You're fine, Tweek." He said in his normal, nasally, monotone voice. Craig finally looked down and gave a small smile to his best friend. "Here." He handed over the styrofoam cup in his other hand, and Tweek took it gratefully.

"Do you always ha-have coffee on you, Craig?" Jimmy asked.

"With Tweek as a best friend, it's necessary." Clyde laughed. Token looked over the others' heads, his eyes meeting Craig's. An unspoken message passed between them: South Park's next 'adventure' was here.

\(^-^)/

"Oh, oh boy! Mom, did you see that?" Butters stared up in awe at the clear night sky.

"See what dear?" Mrs. Stotch asked kindly.

"The shooting star!"

"Don't be silly, there's only the one down here." She smiled obliviously at him.

"Don't be making things up, young man!" Mr. Stotch reprimanded. "I was just looking up, and I didn't see anything."

"O-oh." Butters looked around him, seeing all the adults around him looking only at the unmoving, uninteresting meteor in front of them. Even most of the kids, who normally noticed most things, were staring at the rock.

Stan and Kyle were pointing up, the rest of their group and Ike were all excitedly talking. Butters guessed that they had all seeing the star too.

Craig and those guys were acting like their usual selves, Clyde being the only one who was looking up. Though that didn't mean much, Craig and Token wouldn't be showing it if they had noticed, and Tweek would be freaking out no matter what. Jimmy was shaking his head, arguing with Clyde over something now.

Wendy, Bebe, and Heidi were all whispering excitedly, closing their eyes tightly, most likely making wishes. Christophe and Gregory were even looking up, though neither were looking too interested.

Butters gave a sigh. Everyone was a part of a group, even Tweek managed to find a group. The last time Butters really felt connected with anyone was back in Junior High. He gave a laugh, remembering how their main thing back then had been superheroes. Of course, they never admitted their games in public. Once everyone got to High School though, all thoughts of heroism were over.

But not for Butters.

He missed his alter-ego, Professor Chaos. He missed finally having someone to boss around, even if it was just a little kid. He missed the fact that he had power, and could do bad things without being grounded. But mostly, he missed hanging out with his friends and not being made fun of for once.

'Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight…' Butters looked up at sky again, clasping his hands together tightly. 'Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.'

'I wish I was Professor Chaos again, I wish my friends would take it seriously again. That they'd _have_ to hang out with me.' He thought, ignoring the glares his parents gave him when he didn't answer their question. They could suck it, this was important. That shooting star may be Butters' only hope. He muttered the last part out loud, hoping it would reach whoever could help him.

"I wish we could all be Coon and Friends again."

\(^-^)/

AN: Tada! This is my own OC fic, and it's about Coon and Friends, the extended edition!

WARNING: I'm not accepting every OC, but there's not a set limit, and I'll be accepting them up until the summary says CLOSED.

Please limit to two OCs, and know that only one might be picked.

OC Form

Name/Nickname: (I have to be able to pronounce it)

Age/Class: (the main boys are 17 & 18 and Seniors, Ike and Dougie are 13 & 14 and Freshmen. Yes, I'm bending the ages slightly, so sue me.)

Personality: (Please be as descriptive as possible.)

History: (Doesn't have to be extravagant)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends: (Please don't be friends with everyone, pick a group, or Butters. Or a loner, I guess.)

Enemies/Rivals: (Normal HS ones, not villains)

Normal Looks: (You can add as much detail as you want, but I will only be general.)

Crush: (It's first come first serve, and all but Stan.)

You're a: Hero (Mysterion leads), Villain (Coon leads), Helper (Like Kyle helped Mysterion), Damsel (just a love interest/close friend), or Other (you tell me)?

Hero/Villain Name:

Outfit: (I will go into details here.)

Powers:

Enemies: (Coon, Mysterion, etc…)

Reaction: (Are they excited? Do they take it seriously? Do they really want to bring justice?)

Anything Else?:

What would you do if Cartman called you a bitch?: (Just so I can know your OC better)

* * *

><p>Here's my two.<p>

Name/Nickname: Melody Daniels, Mel.

Age: 17, senior

Personality: Major tomboy. She likes sticking up for people who are the underdogs, and hates bullies. She has a strong sense of right and wrong, yet has no problem breaking some rules. She has an awful temper but it takes awhile before she snaps. She's very sporty and prefers hanging out with the guys and playing sports than gossiping. She absolutely fails at flirting, but doesn't have much interest in dating. Would do anything for her friends, and hates seeing others hurt, but has no problem with herself getting hurt.

History: Her parents are divorced, and living in Ohio. She lives with her brother Jerry, who is 22. She moved to South Park in 7th grade and immediately became friends with Craig and his gang.

Likes: Popsicles, basketball, playing/talking about/watching all sports.

Dislikes: Cold weather, bullies, girly girls, people thinking she's weak.

Friends: Craig, Tweek, Token, Clyde, and Chloe (OC).

Enemies/Rivals: Bebe.

Normal Looks: Red hair, constantly in a pony tail. Shorter than most people, but has an athletic build. Dark blue eyes. Grey hoodie with a red jacket over it. Blue jeans.

Crush: None.

Are you a: Hero

Hero/Villain Name: Red Rocket

Outfit: Black boots, dark red tights, black belt, and a dark red tank top-like shirt. Black fingerless gloves and a black simple mask that covers her whole head except for her mouth.

Powers: Control over gravity. Either increase or decreases gravity around her or around someone within 30 feet of her. Also let's her levitate slightly, jump higher, and run faster.

Enemies: Coon & Friends

Reaction: Super excited. She tends to be slightly reckless, but follows Mysterion's orders almost always. Love's playing pranks on the others. Doesn't care much for bringing justice in general, just wants to stop Coon & Chaos.

Anything Else?: Likes to use new powers in Basketball so she can dunk.

What would you do if Cartman called you a bitch?: Call him a stupid fatass and stick her tongue out.

And…

Name/Nickname: Chloe Richards, Chloe

Age: 16, junior

Personality: Not too girly, but not a major tomboy. She loves Football and Cheer, but thinks all other sports are completely stupid. She doesn't like people being upset and will joke constantly trying to cheer people up. She hates talking about feelings, or showing fear and sadness. She's a very happy person, and doesn't let what others say get to her. She loves taking risks. She can be very persuasive if she wants something and has a natural charm.

History: Has lived in South Park all her life. Is neighbors with Melody, and they became friends her freshman year. Her father is a police officer.

Likes: Being active, being around people, having something to do or talk about.

Dislikes: losing control of a situation, showing fear/sadness, people interrupting her.

Friends: Craig, Tweek, Token, Clyde, and Melody.

Enemies/Rivals: Bebe.

Normal Looks: brown hair, shoulder length, super curly. Super skinny. Blue jeans, brightly colored Nikes, form fitting black shirt, dark blue jacket, and a stripped black beanie.

Crush: Stan.

You're a: Helper/Damsel. Tends to get kidnapped, but also gathers information when she can.

Anything Else?: Is super jealous that she doesn't have powers.

What would you do if Carman called you a bitch?: Say thanks and say he's one too.

Have fun:) ~Skye


	2. Just Another Day Right?

AN: Hello:) So… I've got a rather embarrassing story to tell. I thought I had posted this about a month ago. When I didn't get any emails saying 'review' I was really sad, and didn't want to write the next chapter. Then suddenly I got a lovely review from **Thederangeddinosaur** that inspired me to at write at least one more chapter. So I come on to FF to reread my last chapter and I discover... this chapter has been sitting on my site… but I didn't actually submit it… heh, funny, right? Not really. I'm so sorry guys, I honestly thought you were all mad that I took a month longer than I thought to upload this… but now I realize I'm just dumb :P ANYWHO as a sincere apology, I'm uploading the redone first chapter AND the second, plus the third is halfway done :) Please accept my apology; I really do love this story and all of you!

\(^-^)/

The next morning everyone walked groggily into the school, having gotten very little sleep the night before. Even though most were sleeping through the first four classes, by lunch everyone was talking about the single shooting star they had seen.

"Hey Chloe!" Melody Daniels said, stepping into line behind her best friend. Melody had red hair that was forever in a ponytail and deep blue eyes. She pulled her hands reluctantly out of her red jacket's pockets so she could grab her food tray.

"Morning." Chloe mumbled, her brown eyes still half closed. Her normally tamed light brown hair had curls sticking out from under her striped black hat. Melody was amazed that her jacket managed to be put on right.

"Looks like someone didn't get their beauty sleep." Chloe gave a half-hearted glare before sighing. "But hey, I found out you're not the only one who didn't see the shooting star last night, so you can stop moping about it."

"Awesome." Chloe grabbed her lunch tray and headed over to slide into her seat next to Token, Melody sitting on her other side.

"Hey, did either of you see the star?" Clyde asked through a mouthful of food. Chloe groaned and dropped her head on the table next to her tray.

"I didn't." She said without lifting her head. "I don't get how I missed it, I was even looking up!"

"Jimmy didn't see it either." Craig shrugged. "I don't really get why it's such a big deal."

"It's South Park, random meteors crashing down means something bad is going to happen." Token said dramatically, holding his fork up in the air. He then swung it down and happily scooped up some corn.

"Like an invasion of giant Guinea…?" Melody asked, smirking when she received a glare.

"NO! No talking about that! Ever!" Craig pulled his headphones on and focused solely on his food.

"Anyway, it was just a regular shooting star." Clyde shrugged the problem off.

"That only some people saw, including most of us." Clyde waved his fork around, showing that he meant all the guys sitting there.

"Oh, are you guys talking about the shooting star?" Bonnie Snyder asked, stopping by their table. She brushed her long, curly, honey blonde hair out of her bright green eyes.

"Yeah! Everyone here saw it. Except for me, like usual." Chloe pouted.

"I didn't see it either, so don't feel bad."

"The only reason we feel bad is because the girly limit has just been broken." Melody was glaring at Bonnie as she spoke.

"Oh, sorry." Bonnie took a step back from the table.

"Dammit, Mel. Stop being so pissy." Chloe snapped.

"No, it's fine." Bonnie gave a sad smile as she whirled around and nearly crashed her tray into her boyfriend's chest. Kenny stepped back just in time to avoid a mess. "Hey, Kenny!" She said, smiling up at him brightly, all traces of sadness gone.

"Come on, Bonnie. Melody just doesn't appreciate you're skirt properly." Mel muttered something under her breath about perverts.

"Oh, don't forget about the cheer meeting! It's in 20 minutes." Chloe said. Bonnie nodded at her before following Kenny to where his friends were already sitting.

"Hey guys." Stan and Kyle said through the food in their mouths. Carman grunted in their direction, focusing more on his own food.

"Dude, you started the race without me?" Kenny sighed. Kyle shot him a brief apologetic glance before returning to his eating race. "Assholes." He muttered before diving into his own food. Bonnie sat down in her usual seat across from Stan and Kyle, next to Kenny. Once Cartman slammed his empty milk carton down, showing his victory, the other three boys began eating a normal pace again.

"Hey, did you see the shooting star last night?" Stan asked excitedly.

"It's weird how so many people managed to see it." Kyle added.

"No. I missed it." Bonnie sighed again. "Craig's group all saw it too, except for Chloe and Jimmy I guess."

"So weird." Kenny looked up and frowned. "Look who's coming."

"'Sup losers." Gabrielle Evans leaned over the table between Cartman and Kyle. She took the chocolate chip cookie off of Kyle's plate and began to eat it.

"Goddammit." Kyle sighed. Stan glared at the girl before breaking his cookie in half and sharing with Kyle.

"Aww, aren't you the perfect boyfriend!" Neither boy responded, simply opting for ignoring the jibes.

"Hey, bitch. Nobody is allowed to tease them about being gay except for me!" Cartman glared up at Gabrielle into her gray eyes.

"Hey fatass, that's too bad." She flipped her shoulder length black hair over her shoulder casually, glancing around and noticing that Cartman was the only one still acknowledging her.

"And no one is allowed to steal Kahl's cookies except for me, dammit!" Gabrielle took a slow bite of the cookie to mock him. "Fuck you!"

"Cartman, just shut up. Maybe she'll leave." Kenny muttered.

"Ooh, Cartman's wiped." Gabrielle made a flicking motion with her hand. The boy shoved his seat back and stood up so abruptly that everyone in the cafeteria turned to stare for a moment. However, once they realized it was just Cartman and Gabrielle arguing again, they tuned them out and went back to their meals. Kyle got up soon up and mumbled something about going off to see his girlfriend.

Half way through lunch, Wendy, Bebe, Red, and Heidi stood up from the cheer table and headed toward the gym.

"Guess I better go!" Bonnie gave Kenny a quick kiss before getting up.

"Figure out which girls saw the star!" Kyle asked. Bonnie nodded before hurrying to catch up to the girls at the door.

Milly and Lola were already waiting in the gym, stretching and talking.

"Hey Bonnie, Kenny told me I better not drop you again in practice or he'll make sure I don't get a date to the dance!" Milly shouted as the girls walked in.

"Oh, he's so protective!" Bebe sighed.

"You two are so adorable!" Heidi squealed. Her brown eyes were shining happily. Bonnie waved her off, though she was smiling.

"Thank you!"

"You guys are a sure win for Homecoming!" Wendy added. Bonnie's smile widened even farther.

"We're not that cute, guys." Bonnie said modestly, though she was beaming.

"Oh yes you are!" Bebe pushed. "Kenny's turned into a complete romantic just for you."

"Well, I can't argue with that. The other day, he brought me some flowers! For no reason! I'm pretty sure he picked them out of somebody's garden, but it's the thought that counts."

"I still can't believe Kenny actually settled down. He just doesn't seem the type." Chloe joined in, running into the gym only slightly late.

"It just takes the right girl." Red said confidently. Wendy then stood up and waved her hands.

"Alright, girls!" Wendy called out, getting the eight girls' attention. "We need to do a quick run though of Friday's routine. Everyone get into your positions!" After three quick practices Wendy claimed they were good enough 'for a Tuesday'. Wendy was a really strict captain, but she made sure every performance looked perfect.

"Hey, did any of you guys see the star?" Heidi asked, walking up to Lola, Red, and Milly.

"No." Red pouted. "Did you?"

"I sure did! It went by so fast though." Wendy commented, jumping into the conversation. "It's actually pretty weird how so many people saw it when it was just the one."

"Oh, I saw it too!" Bebe added.

"See, that's only two girls, Wendy. It's not weird." Milly pointed out when all the other girls said they hadn't seen it.

"But a lot of the guys have. And we all know how unobservant they are."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure it's nothing." Bebe waved her hand dismissively. The five minute warning bell rang and quickly ended their conversation.

"You know, I think Wendy's on to something." Chloe said quietly to Bonnie as the two left the gym.

"You sound as paranoid as Kyle!" Bonnie chuckled. "Hey, the guys are playing basketball later, want to go watch?" Chloe pulled a face.

"I hate basketball. It's so pointless!"

"But most of the guys will be there… shirtless… sweating…"

"Heck yeah, I'll go!" The two finished their giggles as they got to their lockers.

"What are you two on about?" Kaylen Dawne asked, meeting up with them.

"We're gonna go watch the guys play ball after school."

"Mel and I are playing too." Kaylen had gray eyes and choppy black hair, though she always stood out, partially because of her red streaks and partially because she was 6ft tall.

"I wish I could play basketball. I would love to guard one of those guys! You two are so lucky!" Chloe gushed.

"Nah. My eyes are set on DeLorne." The other two laughed. "I will get him someday." Chloe waved bye as she parted from them for her class down the hall. Craig waved the two girls over to the seats behind him and Melody near the back of the classroom.

"Please tell me you aren't talking about boys." He mumbled as Kaylen and Bonnie sat down, the latter still giggling.

"You're just jealous!" Bonnie joked.

"Fuck you." Craig flipped them off with a practiced ease. "So what do you think about that star?"

"I saw it. Did a lot of other people?" Kaylen asked.

"Kay you need to stop glaring at people, maybe then you wouldn't be the last to know everything." Melody teased. Craig shook his head, returning to the topic.

"From what I've gathered a ton of people saw it. More than would normally see just one star."

"That's exactly what I've been thinking!" Kyle slid into the chair on the other side of Craig. "I've been asking everyone, and there's way more people than the normal average... even more than the high average!"

"Nerd." Kaylen mumbled.

"That is weird... I think." Kyle immediately pulled out a piece of paper, already covered in names.

"I've started making a list." He pushed the paper to the edge of his desk and everyone leaned in. "There's been me, Stan, Kenny, Cartman, you, Token, Clyde, Tweek, Gabrielle, Christophe, Gregory, Butters, Mel, and Kaylen so far."

"Wendy, Bebe, and Red all saw it too." Kyle wrote those names down just as Stan, Kenny, and Cartman slipped into the seats around him.

"Still nerding about that list, Kahl?" Cartman groaned. "Just drop it already."

"Shut up, Fatass. It could mean something bad and you know it." Stan defended his friend.

"It's a star, how can it mean something bad?" Melody asked.

"Hell if I know, that's just what normally happens in this town." Kenny looked around the room slowly.

"Who haven't you asked?"

"I've talked to pretty much the whole class. Except the Melvins." Kyle answered. Everyone looked up at the kids sitting in the front left corner of the classroom.

"It is kinda weird…" Bonnie admitted.

"Dude, I know! I'm waiting for us to start sprouting extra arms or something." Stan sighed dramatically. Everyone laughed it off, though they knew how likely it actually was.

"I'm going to go talk to them." Melody decided. She made her way over to where Kevin, Bradley, Pip, Thomas, Jacob Duncan, and John Vanson were sitting. She sighed at the smirk John sent her; he was one of the classes biggest perverts. He had messy brown hair and blue eyes that were covered by his glasses.

"Hey. I was wondering if you…"

"Wanted to go on a date? Why, Daniels, I thought you'd never ask."

"Dude, you never get – shit! – dates." Thomas teased.

"And Melody doesn't date." Jacob stated. He was sitting with the Melvins, but got along with pretty much everyone else in the class as well. He had tanner skin and dark brown hair, he was also shorter than most of the guys in class.

"Anyway… did you guys see the star last night? Craig and me are…"

"Craig and I." Kevin interrupted. Melody froze and glared at him for a moment. "Sorry…" He mumbled.

"I saw it." John answered. Melody switched her glare to him. "No, nothing perverted! I saw the star. Mutt too!" John said, frantically motioning to Jacob beside him.

"We didn't though." Bradley answered, waving his arm to indicate the other four boys. Melody nodded and turned away.

"Did they see it?" Craig whispered as the teacher walked in, several minutes late as usual.

"Only Vanson and Mutt." She answered. "But that's still most of the class." Kyle wrote their names down, sharing thoughtful looks with Stan, Kenny, and Cartman.

"What about Indie?" Stan asked, referring to Kyle's girlfriend.

"I… er… sort of forgot to ask." Stan smirked and punched Kyle lightly in the shoulder.

"Atta boy." Mr. Garrison (who had followed their class all the way though middle school into high school, thankfully leaving Mr. Slave behind) yelled at them to shut up, which they ignored. The teens all began whispering amongst themselves what they thought everything meant.

By the end of class, the only theory that they all agreed on was that the crashed meteor was a giant alien egg and the shooting star had been the parents flying over to check and make sure their baby had landed safely, and would soon hatch and eat all the humans, clearing the path for the rest of its kind to come and take over.

\(^-^)/

At the end of the day, the group all met on the front steps as they always did, ready to head to the outdoor courts at the park. Kyle's smile brightened as he saw his girlfriend walking out with Chloe. The two girls were Juniors, and so let out at the regular time instead of ten minutes early.

"Hey!" Kyle gave Indiana Evens a quick peck on the cheek, grabbing onto her hand. Her blonde hair was pulled back into two think braids as usual. She pushed her glasses back up her nose, and smiled at the group. Stan and Cartman were caught in heavy debate, which Kyle had been a part of until he saw Indie.

"What are they arguing about now?" Chloe asked with a sigh.

"Does it matter?" Kaylen groaned. I've been listening to it since 6th period, and the worst part is Kenny started it!" They all looked over to Kenny, who was blissfully unaware of the ongoing fight as he made out with Bonnie a few feet away.

"Did you happen to see the star last night?" Token asked, passing the basketball between his hands, trying to ignore the others.

"Yeah! Butter's and I couldn't stop talking about it all day!"

"You both saw it? Do you know of anyone else?" Kyle asked, pulling his notebook out.

"Wow, did all those people see it?" Kyle handed his notebook over, just in time for Stan to literally yank him back into the argument.

"All who?" Ike asked, popping up behind Indie. She gave a short shriek, barely stopping herself from throwing Kyle's notebook. Ike was a freshman this year, and he had his own little group of friends who he always hung out with; Dougie, Ruby, Karen, and Arabella Black. Arabella was dressed in all purple clothes, the blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, and her brown eyes examining the list Ike was now holding.

"That's almost the entire senior class! Oh, and add me, you, and Dougie!" She told Ike, pulling the sucker out of her mouth long enough to talk. Ike pulled out a pen and jotted their names down, handing the notebook back to Indie.

"SHUT UP!" Kyle screamed suddenly, causing Indie to almost drop the notebook again.

"You shut up, you stupid Jew!"

"Don't belittle my people, fat ass!"

"God dammit, both of you shut up!" Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. Kyle and Cartman suddenly lunged for each other.

"Kenny!" Stan yelled, grabbing his Super Best Friend and pulling him back. Kenny and Bonnie broke apart immediately as the blonde came over to restrain Cartman.

"I honestly didn't mean anything by it. Now both of you shut up." The blonde said angrily. Kyle calmed down first, but continued to glare at Cartman. The four boys tensed, waiting for another fight to break out.

"Hey, what's going on?" Arabella asked loudly. Melody sighed dramatically before responding.

"Kenny was teasing Cartman about him being the only one of them who hasn't got a girlfriend." She answered. "And it escalated into why, then how Cartman must be gay, then to how it's Kyle and Stan who act gay, then to…"

"Yeah, I think we get it." Ike interrupted quietly.

"Stan and Wendy are constantly on and off though, so he's not the only one all the time." Indie pointed out.

"They've seriously been arguing about this all day?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. The only times they've stopped arguing about it were when they were talking about the star." Kaylen threw her hands in the air.

"That stupid star! It had better make something seriously epic happen or I'm going to flip shit." Chloe ranted, once again getting upset about missing out.

"Please no more drama. The boys already have that covered." Bonnie pointed over her shoulder.

"God dammit, Cartman!" Kyle screamed again. Stan grabbed his friend and swung him towards the group of girls. He shoved Kyle toward Indie with a growl.

"Take him home." Indie grabbed on to her boyfriend's arm and looked up at him with a smile.

"Want to come over? My mom's making Chicken Casserole." Kyle's anger faded and he smiled back.

"Sounds great! Tell me how the game goes!" Kyle waved with one hand as he slipped his other arm around Indie's shoulders. Completely forgetting that he was in full rage-mode a few seconds ago he began to talk excitedly about the lecture his English teacher gave.

"Well… ready to go?" Craig asked, turning away from his thankfully much quieter conversation with Tweek, Token, and Clyde. Everyone nodded, piling into their cars, finally separating Stan and Cartman.

As they were pulling out, they watched as Kyle and Indie ran back towards the school. Stan cracked a joke about how he must have left his gym bag in the locker rooms again. Indie waved from the front steps as they all pulled away, amusing herself by kicking away small rocks as she waited alone.

"H-hey, Indie."

"Butters!" Indie turned around and gave her best friend a hug. "It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you!"

"It's only been since lunch." He answered, hitting his knuckles together. "So what are you doing?"

"Kyle's coming over for dinner. Stan wants me to make sure he doesn't get into a fight with Cartman while they're all playing basketball."

"You're not his babysitter." Butters frowned.

"Oh, I know. But he's my boyfriend, so it's fine. And I don't want Kyle getting into a fight, even with Stan and Kenny there to help him. He's kinda… scrawny."

"Y-yeah." Butters sighed. "So what else have you heard about the star? I've heard everyone's been talking about it." Butters and Indie had spent most of their free time in the library, studying so that Butters could pass his quiz in 6th hour.

"Oh! Apparently most people in your class saw it. Kyle made a list, and everyone's trying to figure out what it means to have seen it." Butters opened his mouth to reply, but just then the doors burst open as Kyle came running out.

"Sorry, Indie. Oh, hiya Butters." Kyle didn't wait for Butters to reply before kissing Indie on the lips. Butters glanced down, not wanting to make things awkward, and noticed that Kyle's feet weren't touching the ground…

"Bye, Butters!" Indie waved, snapping Butters out of his thoughts.

"B-bye!" He waved to them both until they had rounded the far corner. "Flying, huh?" Butters slowly began walking home, thinking hard over the day's observations.

First Craig nearly punched a hole through John Vanson's locker when he hit on his cousin, Red. Then Stan got his computer to work perfectly without Kyle's help for the first time ever. At lunch Butters felt like math was so much easier to understand than normal. And just not, Kyle had been floating.

Was it possible… that his old friends were getting powers?

Butters suddenly stopped and shook his head violently. "That's just crazy! Right? I mean… Kyle did control wind, and Stan controlled electric things. B-but it was just pretend!" Butters stared hard at the sidewalk in front of him as he thought. "Craig decided he wanted super strength in 7th grade, and I pretended to have an enhanced brain." Butters jumped up excitedly.

"Whoo-hoo! My wish! It came true! Thank you, thank you!" Butters ran the rest of the way home, determined to make a new and improved costume for Professor Chaos. He smiled, thinking of how Cartman would react to becoming the Coon again. And Kenny would be Mysterion!

"So, everyone who saw the star is getting powers?" Butters couldn't help the evil laugh that escaped. Everything was going to go back to the way it should. Butters felt his mentality switch over to Professor Chaos, almost as if he was a second person now. "Exactly as Planned!"

\(^-^)/

AN: So… tada! I didn't spend too much time editing, I hope it's not too noticeable! :) Btw: I kept putting Indiana Jones… bwhaha. So if you accidently see that, I mean Evens.

~Skye


	3. It's Beginning

AN: Hello :) I promise, now that things are fixed, this story will start going much faster :) More at the bottom!, now read!

\(^-^)/

Over the next few days, talk of the star began to die out, the meteor still sat out behind Starks Pond, but nothing strange came out of it, no one grew any extra appendages, and the world didn't need to be saved by Irish step-dancers.

A few people, however, were noticing some odd changes.

\(^-^)/

"Dude, over here!"

"Shit! That's a foul!"

"Shut up, you stupid Jew."

"Cartman, dammit, I'm going to punch you if you say that again!"

"Yo, just play the game."

"Stay out of this Tucker… don't flip me off!"

Stan and Token were once again forced to stop their game to restrain their friends.

"If you guys don't stop trying to punch each other every five minutes we'll never end this!" Melody complained. Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Melody were playing against Token, Craig, Kaylen, Clyde, and Mutt.

"Well if the Jew would just leave we could have even teams!"

"Why do I have to leave? You can walk your fat ass out of here!" Stan put a hand on Kyle's shoulder, ready to pull him back again.

"You know what? I'll just sit out. I'm not feeling so hot anyway." Melody threw the ball to Craig and walked over to the edge of the concrete to sit on the grass.

"What's up?" Craig asked. "You've been feeling bad for a few days now."

"You're preggo! Who's the daddy!" Cartman turned to Craig, pointing at him. "Ha-haha-ha-ha!" Cartman did a little dance, his taunting dance he's done since he was little, only to be punched by Kyle, again.

"Guys!" Kaylen glared at them. "What's up?"

"I dunno… it's like… you know when you're on a roller coaster? Or an elevator? My insides keep feeling wrong. But it just happens randomly."

"Weird." Kaylen shrugged it off, returning back to the game. As Melody watched, she noticed several… oddities about her friends.

"Yo, Craig." She nodded him over after their next break. "Sit. Tell me if you notice anything odd." The two sat, watching as the game continued, ignoring the jibs from Cartman.

"Mutt's gotten really fast. He used to never be able to steal the ball… ever." Mel nodded. "And Kyle can jump a lot higher now… but it doesn't really seem natural. Clyde almost disappears half the game, I keep forgetting he's there until he's already done something."

"Exactly."

"So?" Craig and Melody stared at each other, thinking hard.

"You think it has to do with the meteor." He leaned back on his hands, satisfied with his conclusion.

"Chloe won't shut up about it. She thinks something is still going to happen. I guess she's got me a little paranoid."

"It's entirely possible. South Park does unexpected things, making us wait would definitely be new."

"Watch this!" Stan yelled, Melody and Craig looked up as he weaved through the people, dribbling with ease. He jumped up, trying to get as close to the rim as he could, but he was just a little too low…

Until the goal bent down to meet him. The basketball went through the hoop, bouncing off into the grass. Stan dropped from the goal and backed away, everyone else doing the same. Melody and Craig jumped to their feet in surprise.

They stood in a stunned silence for a while, staring at Stan in shock until Kyle broke the spell. He placed a hand gently on his friend's shoulder.

"Dude… the fuck?"

\(^-^)/

"It was the weirdest thing ever!" Melody was pacing in Chloe's room. It was about an hour after Stan had moved the hoop.

"I bet it's because of the meteor! I knew it would do something weird to us!" Chloe stopped packing her cheer things and triumphantly clapped her hands.

"Us? It turned Stan into a… a magnet or something! That pole is metal… he bent it! Chloe. He. Bent. Metal."

"Yes, I heard you the first three times. But listen, you remember how Craig dented his car when he kicked it? He's strong, but not that strong. And Kyle's been jumping like a kangaroo! He can barely get off the ground normally. And you, you're weight's been all over the place. That's not normal."

"So? What's it all mean?"

"I have no idea." Chloe continued packing her bag for practice. "I'll talk to Wendy, she's good at figuring these things out!"

"Make sure you tell me! This is all too fucking weird."

\(^-^)/

"Weird." Kenny replied. Stan was staring at the cup in his hands, almost as if he were afraid to drink from it. Kyle and Cartman had rushed Stan to Kenny's house, the only home without adults, so they could talk about it. "Can you do it again?"

"What? Hell no! How the hell would I do it?"

"More like how the hell would he do it? Stan's not strong enough to bend metal. It was a freak accident or something."

"No, wait… Kenny may be on to something." Kyle got up and began to pace. "Stan, what were you thinking right before it bent?" Stan stared hard into his cup.

"I was thinking about how I was too low, I wasn't gonna make the shot, and I'd look really lame. I wished the hoop was just a little bit closer to me."  
>"Try it with something else!" Kenny pulled Stan's cup to the other end of the kitchen table. Everyone stared and waited.<p>

"Lame!" Cartman called out, though he, too, was disappointed.

"Try with something else. Maybe it's only certain things you can move." Kyle suggested.

"I bet Kyle wouldn't mind if you tried out your power on him…"

"Shut up, Cartman!" The three other boys yelled.

"Fine! Fine!" The larger boy sat down across from Stan and started pouting.

"Certain things? Like what?" Stan asked.

"Metal. The pole was metal. The cup is plastic. Try…" Kenny dug around in his drawers until he victoriously pulled out a spoon. "Try this!" Stan took the spoon in his hand and concentrated on it. Kyle slowly started counting in his head as they all leaned in, staring at the spoon.

_10…11…12…13…14…_

"Holy shit!" They all jumped back as the spoon suddenly shredded into several small shards, embedding themselves in the table. Once again, no one moved for several seconds.

Then Kenny quickly shoved another spoon into Stan's expecting hand.

\(^-^)/

"I swear dudes! It was the coolest thing ever!" Mutt was pacing around in front of John, Kevin, and Thomas. They were sitting on the benches at the park, enjoying the last rays of sun before winter came.

"But Stan's not –shit!- exactly strong. How did he do it –tits!-?" Thomas asked, interjecting swear words with every tick.

"It's probably just another of South Park's crazy things. It has been a while since anything happened." John shrugged.

"I thought maybe we'd outgrown it finally." Mutt continued pacing. "Melody and Craig were whispering about something not too long before it happened."

"They're always whispering. No surprise." Kevin waved it off.

"Nah, you didn't see them. They were thinking about something, they were watching us. I think the realized something's up. And you should have seen how quickly Kyle and Cartman rushed Stan outta there!" Mutt defended his thoughts.

"I think we should just stay out of it, whatever it is." John said.

"But what if we can't?" Mutt asked. He plopped down between John and Thomas. "What if we're a part of it this time?"

"A part of what?" They turned around and saw Gabrielle leaning against the tree behind them, her arms crossed.

"Shit!" Thomas yelled, twitching and nearly falling off the bench.

"Umm… well Stan kind of had a weird moment."

"Psh, if it's just Marsh I don't care." She waved her hand, cutting off the rest of Mutt's sentence. But the boy didn't care; he wanted to finish telling her anyway.

"I think it's from that meteor! Everyone who saw it has been acting a little weird lately… like there's just something off about them. Pay attention at school on Monday, you'll see what I mean." Gabrielle gave a look over her shoulder, glaring back at the smiling Mutt.

"You could stay a bit longer if you like." John asked. "We wouldn't mind some female company." Gabrielle flipped him off and stalked off into the trees behind the park. She leaned against one, hidden from their view, and listened in on the rest of their conversation.

"Do you really think it's from the meteor?" Kevin asked. "I really wish I'd seen it now!"

"If it is, I think you should be glad you didn't see it. Odds are, you get to sit back and enjoy the show." John stared in the general direction of the Starks Pond, where on the hill behind it lay the meteor. "You're right. Weird things are happening to us. I was running after a paper the wind had blown away a few days ago, and when I jumped to grab it, I nearly ended up in a tree."

"See!" Mutt jumped excitedly.

"Wow! So you –fuck!- can fly now?"

"Maybe! That'd be cool! Though just being able to jump high would be cool enough."

"It's like a super power!" Kevin shouted excitedly. "You guys are turning into bona fide superheroes!" When Kevin started ranting about his favorite hero, Gabrielle took it as her cue to leave.

"Superheroes, huh. Well then Cartman would become the villain… and I would make the perfect assistant!" She allowed herself a rare smile, continuing on her way home, thinking of what her own power might be."

\(^-^)/

Kyle slowly trudged into his house, letting the door slam shut behind him. He waited to hear his mother screeching, but as there was none he assumed she was still out of the house.

"Ike!" he yelled out, hoping his brother was still home.

"Yeah?" Ike's black mop appeared over the railings from upstairs, Dougie and Arabella's popping up behind him. "What's wrong?" Ike's calm face turned into a frown as he picked up on his brother's distress.

"You three saw the shooting star, right? Did anyone else in your class?"

"Just us three!" Arabella answered cheerfully. "Why?" Kyle answered with another question.

"Has anything happened? Anything… strange?" He was still leaning against the door, appearing casual with his hands in his pockets, but all four knew these were important questions.

"I get this… tingly sort of feeling… whenever I… touch someone." Dougie answered nervously, he wasn't sure if that's what the older boy was looking for. Kyle nodded and bit his lower lip, adding this into his mental notebook.

"I've been having odd dreams, I stare at people, and they can see my dreams." Arabella proudly stated, giving a loud suck to her lollipop to accent her statement.

"I can sense people's powers." Ike said. Three heads swiveled quickly toward him. "At least, that's what I think it is… I've never felt something before, and it's only with people who were on your list. Everyone feels… empty somehow." Kyle and Ike were staring each other down, their mind running. These were the two smartest boys in all of South Park, if they couldn't figure out what was going on, no one could.

\(^-^)/

"Good job girls! That's all for today." Wendy called everyone together for the end-of-practice huddle. Everyone just sat in a circle on the floor, gossiping and stretching.

"So Wendy… I was just wondering…" Chloe started to ask.

"If anything strange has been happening? Yeah, I got a call from Kyle explaining what had happened to Stan." The other girls all moved in closer, wanting to hear the news.

"Oh no! Is he okay?"

"Wendy, are you okay? You didn't have to have practice; you could have gone to see him!" To most of the cheerleaders, the only things more important than cheering were boys.

"No, no! He's fine now. He just had one of those South Park moments that always seem to happen to those boys." The squad all sighed together. Those 'South Park moments' were the main reason Wendy kept breaking up with Stan, only to go running back a week later when the chaos was over.

"So, has anything been happening to you?" Chloe asked.

"I'm not sure if it's actually anything strange, but…" The girls leaned in closer. "I keep catching glimpses of something on everyone's forehead whenever they speak. I have no idea what it is, or what it means, though."

"Sounds strange enough!" Bonnie agreed. "Do you think this will happen to everyone?"

"We'll find out eventually. We always do." Heidi said grumpily. "I can't wait to graduate and get out of this town!" She threw her hands up and turned to get her bag. "I'm sick of all the weirdness. I'll see you guys on Monday."

"Yeah, you girls can leave whenever you want to." Lola and Millie also left, leaving just Red and Bebe behind.

"I've been noticing some weird things too…" Bebe confessed. "I thought I was just going crazy! Well, maybe I am anyway."

"Same here! It's so weird. I normally avoid things as much as possible." Red admitted.

"I've been getting really tired and just feeling out of it lately… it isn't until I've drank some water that I feel better! But it's not just drinking it, when I wash my hands, or shower. Anytime I touch water!"

"Hmm." Wendy put her finger to her lips. "Red?"

"I've just been super warm. I'm not sweating at all, thank God, but I took a cold shower and I steam came off of me!"

"That is really weird. I think we've accidently got caught up in whatever mess the boys made. Ugg, I am going to have a talk with Stan later!" Wendy turned and stormed off, grabbing her bag and mumbling about boys being trouble.

"To listen to them you'd think they were forced to date all these years." Chloe mumbled. She grabbed her bags and walked out with Bonnie, trying to piece all the pieces together in her mind. Nothing was making sense!

\(^-^)/

"Here you go." Indie placed two cups of steaming hot cocoa in front of Kyle and Ike. Dougie had gone home about an hour ago, after Kyle and Ike went nearly comatose, sitting or standing still for long periods, speaking incomplete sentences the other seemed to understand, moving positions, and starting the process over. Arabella called Stan first, then Kenny, knowing they would both have the most experience dealing with a thinking Kyle. When they didn't answer she called Indie, who agreed to come over and help her revive the boys.

"It hasn't been like this…" Ike mumbled, causing Kyle to jump and begin pacing. He paused, staring at Indie like it was the first time he'd seen her.

"When did you get here?" Indie giggled.

"I've been here for about twenty minutes. Arabella was worried about you two." Kyle turned to look at her.

"You're still here." He shoved Ike's head, causing the younger boy to fall off the couch, bringing him back. "Sorry, it's just… this makes no sense. Like, even less sense than most of the stuff around here does."

"The only times things have ever been this weird were back when we were kids… when Cthulhu was raised." Kyle began pacing and Ike drank his cocoa.

"Thanks, Indie."

"Anytime!" She said, still standing, her head moving as Kyle paced circles around his living room.

"You don't think it could be the same as back then do you…"

"Hey, Indie… has anything weird been happening to you? The rest of us who were near the meteor have been weird… at least I think that's what they said…" Arabella spoke up, trading her sucker for the mug Indie handed her.

"The shooting star!" Kyle pulled on his hair as he thought. "Everyone who saw the star has been having weird things happen!"

"Yeah, actually! My eyes have been really sore, and everything keeps going fuzzy, even with my glasses on. But what does that mean?" Kyle was about to answer when his phone went off on the table. He lunged for it.

"Whoops, 4 new messages." He read them all quickly, his pacing slowing with each one.

"What do they say?" Ike asked impatiently.

"Stan, Craig, Cartman, and Melody all text me updates. Stan confirmed Wendy, Bebe, and Red had something happen. Craig said Token and Tweek are both acting weird. Cartman says he talked to Gabrielle, who's heard from John and Mutt, all three acting weird. Melody said she just got back from Kay's house. They met up with Christophe… he and Gregory are the same." Kyle threw his phone down on the couch. He dug through his backpack until he found his notebook, and opened it to the page with the list.

"That should be everyone right… all except Butters." Ike said, remembering the list well. Kyle nodded confirmation. Indie perked up.

"I was going to go see him once I left here! I can ask him about it and text you, okay?" Indie gave Kyle a quick kiss before heading out, waving bye to Arabella and Ike. It wasn't often she got to help out with the guy's adventures; normally Kyle refused to let anyone else 'suffer'. But for once, she was allowed to be a part of it!

\(^-^)/

Indie nearly ran all the way to Butter's house. She was panting and out of breath by the time she knocked on his door.

"Well, hiya Indie! You didn't have to run here, ya know." Butters held the door for her as Indie went in and collapsed on the couch.

"Sorry… I guess I… got a… little carried away…" She gasped. Butters got her a glass of water, which she gulped down gratefully. "Thanks!"

"Sure! So, uh, why did you run all the way here?" Butters knocked his knuckles together, oddly excited for the answer, though he had no idea why.

"Well, I was just at Kyle's, and I think he realized something about this meteor!" Butters' smile grew.

'So he finally came to the same conclusion I did… the fact that I got there before Broflovski definitely shows brain enhancement!' He thought joyfully to himself. Butters shook his head slightly. 'Whoa, I never call Kyle by his last name! Or… anyone! Even Eric!' Butters was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't realize Indie was still talking to him.

"Hello, Earth to Butters! You in there?" She waved her hand in his face, nearly making the boy wet himself.

"Sorry!"

"It's fine. I was just wondering if you'd had anything weird happen to you since the shooting star incident. Kyle thinks everyone who saw it is developing in some way, though we don't know how yet."

"Actually, I was sorta thinking the same thing!" Butters admitted.

"You were?" Indie was shocked.

"Yeah! I've been get A's on all my homework and tests… without even studying! I've gotten a whole lot smarter!" Indie's smile grew.

"So we're both having things happen to us! I have to call Kyle!" Indie pulled out her phone and wandered into the kitchen to make her call.

"If Kyle's just proved this theory right… odds are my next one is right as well. We're becoming our childhood heroes! Soon, I will be Professor Chaos!" Butters turned and looked at the back of Indie's head as she excitedly told her news to Kyle.

"But Kyle will be on the good side, like always. Who will Indie chose?" Butters began pacing, his hands folded behind his back and head bowed slightly. He'd been working on perfecting his evil pace. "I must speak with The Coon."

\(^-^)/

AN: DUN DUN DUN! And so things slowly start moving. I've got up to chapter... ready for this... 10 planned out! Not written, planned. But being planned basically means I know exactly what I'm writing so it'll only take a few hours of me sitting down and focusing (which is the hard part). I am VERY easily distracted, especially since I have discovered the wonders of Skyrim. Though I love reviews, and since you guys are amazing at reviewing, odds are I will write pretty fast until I get to unplanned chapters :) Till then, ciao!

~Skye


	4. What's In A Name?

AN: Whoo! Another chapter done:) Check the bottom for an update note.

\(^-^)/

Kyle and Kenny rode in Stan's car to school, as they do every morning. The three had, along with Cartman, had been on their phones near constantly for the entire weekend. Craig and those guys had dropped by once, so had most of the girls. Christophe and Gregory even stopped by briefly. Kyle had been wracking his brain to figure out what exactly was going on, and how they could fix it. The latter being the harder part. After not sleeping the past two nights, all three boys were completely exhausted; but they had at least reached a conclusion.

Stan had sent out a text to everyone on their list, asking them to meet out at Starks Pond at 6, once all sports practices were over. Thankfully, everyone had replied positively. Through the whole day, everyone struggled to seem as normal as possible, which was quite a bit harder for some.

The worst though, was during practice. Stan had to concentrate extra hard to not focus on anything metal for too long, in case he accidently moved it. Craig struggled with tackling the most, his strength having increased tenfold. Kyle's jumps were now putting him a good 5 feet in the air, very unnatural for a human.

Most people didn't fully understand what their power was exactly, so they had no hope at trying to control the oddities around them. Red had accidently started catching things on fire, so she played sick, but agreed to meet everyone at the pond later. As hard as it was, everyone managed to keep up the façade of normalcy, at least for today.

\(^-^)/

"Alright, that's everyone." Kyle said, double checking his list and the people present. He was standing in the middle of a clearing by Starks with his best friends and Indie next to him. Kenny, who had seemingly made himself the unofficial leader, stepped forward, immediately gaining everyone's attention.

"Yo." He started. "So I know everyone's totally freaked out by all this, we are too." He gestured to the three guys behind him. "And we're used to the crazy shit. But I think we've finally got it all figured out."

"You know what's happening?" Melody asked hopefully.

"And how to stop it?" Red added.

"Well… we know what's going on…" Kenny scratched the back of his head.

"That much is pretty obvious!" Gabrielle spoke up. "If that's all we came here for, I'm out." The rest of group mumbled agreements and began walking away.

"Whoa, wait!" Stan called. "We don't know how to fix it completely, but we know how to make it easier." This got the kids' attention again. "Ike has a special power… and we think it can help everyone." The mentioned boy stepped forward sheepishly.

"I can…" He struggled to find the right words. "Sense the power in other people. It's just a sort of feeling I get."

"Oh yeah? And why should we believe this kid?" Kaylen said.

"He checked me last night. Ike read that I have something to do with wind… and guess what?" Kyle clenched his hands into fists, closed his eyes, and focused hard. A few silent moments passed before the wind began to pick up, blowing leaves all around everyone and messing up people's hair. "I can't do much with it yet, but that's already more controlled than it was before. That's just from knowing what I can do." The crowd seemed impressed, and appeared to have decided to stay and listen.

"Alright…" Arabella spoke. "So what about the rest of us? Are we just going to have Ike 'read' us than we… what? Practice our skills?"

"Umm… this is a good idea and all, but why?" Mutt asked. "I mean, what's the point of knowing what we can do and practicing?"

"Yeah!" Melody agreed. "I don't want to get good with this thing, I just want it gone." Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. He and Kyle both turned to Cartman, he was the one who came up with this idea.

"That is correct that we do not yet know how to reverse these… gifts we are receiving. However, it is obvious that they are causing major complications. While we are looking for a 'cure' we should not ignore these gifts, allowing them to run amuck and appear at random. We should hone them, learn to the control them, least they control us." Cartman paced back and forth with his hands behind his back. Most couldn't help but sigh as Cartman gave one of his infamous inspirational speeches.

"Er, Kyle? Doesn't it normally mean Cartman has an ulterior motive when he gives speeches like that?" Indie whispered.

"Cartman's always plotting something." He answered back.

"I believe that if we work hard, through our trials we may just happen upon the reason for this. We might even discover a greater purpose; a reason fate has picked all of us to bear this burden. We might just become… heroes." Cartman's dramatic finish left the teens silent, all pondering if the risk was worth the reward.

"Alright." Craig pushed his way to the front of the group, his arms crossed. "Let's try this."

\(^-^)/

Kyle had his notebook out, recording everything Ike 'read' from the people. After Craig's lead, the others had all agreed to at least let Ike read them so they could learn their power. Everyone decided to cluster into groups, so they could talk on their own while Ike read the others.

"Kenny: indestructible. Stan: control over metals. Cartman: mind manipulation… that's a scary one." Kyle read out, letting everyone know what Ike got from the first three. The brothers walked over to Craig's group, ready to check them out next.

Ike stood in front of Craig, closing his eyes and slowing his breathing. Craig felt a small tickle in the back of his brain, which he assumed was Ike's probing, and shifted uncomfortable.

"Don't move." The freshman chided. "It makes it harder."

"Jesus." Craig sighed.

"Strength. And flight." Ike finally decided, letting out the breath he'd been holding. Clyde eagerly stepped forward, wanting to be next. It took ten more minutes for Ike finish the rest of those guys, especially since Tweek couldn't hold still.

"Clyde: flight and invisibility. Token: control of plastic. Tweek: teleportation. Melody: control of gravity. Kaylen: mind manipulation." Kyle read off.

"Oh good, Kay can hold Cartman off from the rest of us." Melody high fived the girl.

"Sweet. So I can fly?" Clyde cheered. Token placed a hand on his shoulder, almost as if to stop him from running and jumping off the nearest high object to test it out.

"Wait until we learn a little more. And for God's sake practice on something low before you even think about jumping off any trees." Clyde acted like a child being grounded, but eventually gave in to Token's argument, knowing he was right.

After almost an hour of going from person to person, Kyle finally had a complete list to read off.

"Wendy: truth teller. Bebe: control of water. Red: control of fire. Christophe: shape shifting. Gregory: voice imitations…. Both of those sound like what you already did, hmm. Ike: sensing powers. Dougie: changing power levels. Arabella: creating illusions. Mutt: super speed. John: super jumps. Gabrielle: creates copies. Butters: enhanced brain. And Indie: freezing powers." Kyle took a deep breath.

"So… that's everyone." Stan said lamely.

"Now what?" John asked the question everyone was thinking. "What are we supposed to do with this knowledge?"

"And don't say practice! We know we have these awesome powers… we can't just pretend they don't exist though. They're going to majorly affect everything now." Bebe spoke up.

"We should play pranks on the rest of the school!" Mutt yelled. "We'd have a couple people to cause distractions, and the rest can work on moving everything out of the classrooms and onto the roof!"

"Yea!"

"Or we could use et to get us some money. That would be easy, too." Christophe suggested.

"Yea!"

"How about we just lay low? Don't let anyone who's not a part of this have any reason to suspect us of absolutely anything weird." Kenny added.

"No!" Kyle face palmed as the crowd changed their answer, yet sounded just as pumped.

"Guys! We can't let others know! You know from experience, the more people who know about something, the harder it is to control it! Especially in this town."

"So none else can know?" John asked. "No family?"

"What about friends? I'm going to have to keep this from half the cheer squad!" Bebe protested.

"What about you Kenny? Aren't you going to tell your girlfriend?" Token's question called everyone to turn their attention to the blonde up front. Kenny seemed shocked for a moment, scratching his head as he thought.

"I guess I can't." He glanced at Kyle for confirmation. "If we really are going to keep this a secret, I can't tell her."

"And if Kenny's keeping something from Bonnie the rest of you can shut your traps too!" Stan said confidently. Everyone was still staring up at the four of them expectantly. "What?"

"So are we… a club?" Butters asked, praying that someone would give the answer he longed for. Kyle and Stan shrugged at each other. They'd been working so hard to get things figured out they hadn't even thought about it. Kenny was about to answer, saying that this was a serious matter and they shouldn't be making it into some game, when Cartman spoke up.

"Not a club exactly… we are a group of super heroes. We are called… Coon and Friends!"

"What?" Kenny yelled. "That's what we were called back in 4th grade. Don't you remember how that turned out?"

"Hold on, Kenny. That's not such a bad idea." Craig said, shocking everyone that he was agreeing with Cartman. Gabrielle stepped more toward the front of the group.

"We're supposed to be practicing right? Why not do it in a fun way so it doesn't seem like work?" She smirked up at Cartman, who gave a winning smile back.

"Humph." Kenny sighed. "Well who all is okay with being called Coon and Friends making this into some sort of club?" Gabrielle was the first to raise her hand. Craig, John, and Mutt were the first guys to raise their hands, quickly followed by all the others. Arabella, Ike, and Dougie joined in, as well as the three cheerleaders. Kaylen and Melody let theirs go up slowly. Indie smiled at Butters before they raised their own hands. Seeing everyone else, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny were the last three to reluctantly agree.

"Great! So, I say, based off of the name that means I get to be the leader!"

"Cartman you can't be the leader!" Kyle argued. "You're a shit leader."

"Dammit Jew!"

"Fucking fat ass!"

"I'm not fat anymore you cunt! It's muscle now, and you know it!"

"You'll always be a fat ass in my mind, asshole."

"Kyle, Cartman!" Stan yelled, getting the two to shut up. "It's just a game… what harm can he do?" Cartman seemed satisfied and walked away.

"When things turn to shit because of him, I'm going to remind you of what you just said, and rub it in your face." Indie looped her arms around one of Kyle's.

"Calm down. He can't do anything too bad, there's too many of us, he knows we could easily take him down. Especially with all the powers."

"That's why I'm worried! He's planning something."

"You're just paranoid."

"Wait… so if you get to be the Coon again, I want to go back to being the Mosquito!" Clyde said. "My powers are pretty close, I could easily be him again!"

"Yeah, I want to be Tupperware!"

"We should all get awesome hero names!" Arabella agreed. Cartman's smile widened, worrying Kyle even more.

"Well, it's already eight, so how about everyone goes and thinks of their own name, and then tomorrow we'll back here at six again and share them?" Everyone was too excited by the prospect of creating their own names that they missed Cartman's eye roll. All but Gabrielle, that is. "Bye guys!" Cartman yelled, waving everyone away. The groups rushed to their cars, already talking with their friends about ideas.

"Remember not to tell anyone!" Kyle shouted back, only receiving a small nod from his own brother. "This is going to be a disaster."

Butters stopped by Dougie, talking to him for a few moments before smiling and heading toward the last group: Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Indie.

"H-hey guys! Dougie just agreed to be General Disarray again! And I'm Professor Chaos!" He bumped his knuckles together nervously. "Just please don't trap me in a box this time… that wasn't so fun."

"Don't worry, Butters. This time it's for real, don't do anything evil and we won't lock you up." Stan joked, not believe Butters could really be evil. The smaller boy sighed and walked away, calling out a last goodbye to Indie.

"I'm so jealous! You guys already have your names." Indie sighed.

"Don't be!" Kenny laughed. "They're stupid names only a fourth grader could have come up with. Yours gets to sound like someone with actual brains thought of it."

"Besides, it's not the name the makes the hero. I mean look at Aquaman, he sounds cool, but he's totally lame. And Thor? Sounds dumb, but he's a beast!" Indie laughed and gave Kyle a quick kiss.

"Thanks guys."

"I don't get a kiss?" Kenny asked sadly.

"Hey, you've got your own!" Kyle shoved the blonde away as he reached for his girl.

"Speaking of own, Stan, where's Wendy?" Stan sighed, shoving his hands deep in his jacket pockets.

"She's kinda pissed right now. She thinks all this power stuff will get in the way of classes."

"Dude, I save the town like once a month and my grades are just as good as hers. She can handle this one problem."

"Yea, but you're used to this stuff, it's been happening since 3rd grade. She's only been involved a few times."

"Stan, stop making excuses for her." Kenny laughed. "She's just looking for another reason to break it off and you know it." Stan mumbled a reply that sound like 'lover trucker' but the boys were sure he said something else.

"Well, I still have no idea what I should call myself!"

"Beautiful. Stunning. Wonderful." Kyle listed off, causing Indie to blush heavily.

"Oh, stop it, Kyle, you're going to make Stan blush!" Kenny joked, causing the two to protest loudly. "You just make it too easy, guys." Stan was still fuming as he unlocked his car, letting the other climb in. The four decided to devote their drive back into town to figuring out a name for Indie.  
>"What about Medusa? Since you're eyes freeze people?" Stan suggested.<p>

"That makes me sound evil! And she killed them, not froze them."

"Basalisk?" Kyle offered.

"She needs something prettier." Kenny decided. "You like snakes, right?" Indie nodded. "Serpentine." The other three thought about it for a moment.

"I love it!" Indie declared. "It sounds perfect!"

"Serpentine it is, then."

\(^-^)/

"Cartman! Wait up!" Gabrielle was waiting in the trees for Cartman to leave his friends. She fell into step beside him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I want in." Gabrielle smirked at his shocked expression. "I know you're planning something, and it sounds fun. I want to be a part of it."

"What makes you think I would be trying to pull something? Why would I want to?"

"I'm not an idiot, don't treat me like one!" She chided. "You suggested being called Coon. No one has thought about that name for a long time. I remember how everyone made him out to be the worst 'hero' ever, how he was more of a villain. The other's all turned on you, kicking you out of your own club, right?" Cartman growled.

"So? Why would you want a part of it?" He caught himself. "If I was planning anything, which I'm not."

"It sounds fun." This was only a partial truth. Gabrielle did think causing problems was fun, but mostly she just wanted the chance to work closely with Cartman. "And you know my power could be useful. Clones of myself? That I can control?" Cartman thought about it.

"I accept your proposition Miss…?" Gabrielle thought for a moment. She hadn't considered a name before now.

"Gemini. The twins." She answered.

"Sounds good, I welcome you to my team." A sudden sound from behind them startled them both. They turned, ready to beat whoever was eavesdropping, when they saw Butters come stumbling out of a bush.

"Well, hiya fellers." He brushed a few twigs out of his hair. "Eric, I was hoping to talk to you about…" He glanced at Gabrielle. "Some things."

"As Butters to Eric, or Professor Chaos to the Coon?"

"Well… uh… the second one!"

"Good, good. Welcome back, Chaos. Welcome back."

\(^-^)/

"So what names did you guys used to have?" Melody asked. She, Kaylen, Clyde, and Craig were scrunched in the back of Token's car, while Tweek sat shotgun.

"Yeah, all that happened before we moved here." Kaylen added.

"It was just Clyde and I, Craig thought he was too cool to be a part of it, which meant Tweek didn't want to join either." Token said.

"I was the Mosquito! I even had an awesome costume!" Clyde said from his position scrunched in the corner.

"You wore a plunger on your face, dude." Craig snorted. Clyde tried to hit him, but since they were on opposite sides of the girls he merely stuck his tongue out.

"I was Tupperware. I actually made an outfit out of those little boxes." Token said. "I think it's pretty cool I can control plastic now, since that's along the line of what I had back then.

"What was your power?" Melody asked.

"I had a plastic gun that shot leftovers at people. It gave me an excuse to throw food." Everyone laughed, imagining a small Token raiding his fridge for food to throw and explaining to his mother why all her containers were missing.

"So, what are we going to name ourselves?" Melody asked the other three.

"I want to be Superboy." Craig said immediately. "I have super strength and flying, and he's cool."

"That names already taken! You have to come up with a new one!" Kaylen protested.

"Fine. Super… dude. I am Superdude." There was a pause, then everyone broke out into more laughter, even Craig.

"That has got to be the dumbest name ever!" Token laughed, slowing the car down so he wouldn't wreck.

"B-but it's still cool!" Tweek said. "It's just lame enough to –twitch- be good."

"He's right, that suits you really well." Clyde said.

"Tweek should be twitch!" Melody decided. "It fits him perfect, and if you think about it, it suits his power to! He 'twitches' from one place to another!"

"That makes no sense!" Tweek said. "But I still like it!" As Tweek got older, he'd gotten a lot better about his spazzing, but even still he was a twitchy little guy.

"Alright, now do me!" Melody asked.

"Gladly." Craig responded.

"Shut up, you know what I meant!" Melody punched him in the leg. "Come on. I steal gravity…"

"The Robber." Token suggested.

"Red Robber! Ya know, because of the hair." Kaylen smiled at her own suggestion.

"I like it." Melody smiled. "Thanks Kay!"

"Hey, I helped too!"

"Thanks Token! Now, Kay's turn!" They thought for a few more moments, nothing coming directly to mind.

"You're basically psychic, right?" Craig asked. "Why not Psych?" Kaylen smiled, showing her approval. The six began to eagerly talk about their new powers, and what they would love to do with them.

\(^-^)/

"So… what are you guys thinking of for names?" Mutt asked. He and John were walking home together, since they're houses were on the block. Christophe and Gregory apparently lived fairly close as well, since they had all been walking in the same direction for five minutes.

"Ze Mole." Christophe answered easily. "It is already my code name; I don't zee a need to change et."

"The Ventriloquist. As that is basically my power." Gregory answered just as quickly. They didn't seem to have put a lot of thought behind it, but both names worked.

"Well, I was thinking of The Dodger!" Mutt said, when neither asked him. "Since I run so fast. I considered Quickie, but that would get old soon."

"That's cool. I want to be Know-It-All." John said proudly. "It goes well with my ego I think."

"Sounds cool! The Dodger and Know-It-All, saving the world together! I like the way it sounds." Mutt smirked. "So are you guys excited about this, or what?"

"I think it'll be fun! It's a bunch of people who normally don't talk to each other that much, except for a few people." John answered.

"Zat will definitely be zee interesting part. I look forward to zeeing everyone 'get along'. Especially under ze Fat One's leadership." Christophe snickered. He threw the cigarette he'd been smoking onto the ground, pulling out another one right after.

"I look forward to how things play out. I can't wait to get this matter resolved and these 'gifts' taken back. But until then, I don't think it'll be too bad." Gregory answered.

"I think this is going to be the best adventure yet!"

\(^-^)/

"Sleepover, us three, my house, tonight!" Wendy announced as soon as she, Bebe, and Red had closed the doors to her car. "We need to discuss what exactly we're doing and if we're going to stay involved."

"What do you mean 'if'?" Bebe asked. "I'm excited for this! The only things we need to discuss are our names and Stan."

"Stan?" Wendy questions, her hands tightening on the wheel. "What about Stan?"

"Wendy… we know you're upset with him. But you can't break up with him this time. He can't control it, and you're even a part of it this time." Red said. "If you want to break up with Stan, you have to use another reason." Wendy bit her lower lip.

"But, I like being with Stan."

"We know, Wendy." Bebe said. "Listen, let's not talk about this until later. What should our names be?"

"I was thinking Spark! Since I control fire." Red answered quickly.

"Ohh, I like that! I was thinking Aqua, for the water." Bebe said.

"I like that, too! Wendy?" The driver shook her head.

"I haven't really thought about it. I've been preoccupied with other things." Bebe and Red shook their heads understandingly. "I guess something similar to Wonder Woman. She used her lasso to get the truth out of people, and I've always admired her."

"Oh! Wonder Chick!" Bebe said excitedly. "Pretty, pretty please use that name!" Wendy let out a small laugh.

"I will." She smiled at her two best friends. "And thanks girls."

\(^-^)/

Being too young to drive and not having any older friends, Ike, Arabella, and Dougie were stuck walking home after the two hour long meeting. Ike had been complaining about Kyle preferring to ride with his friends than give them a ride since they left the pond ten minutes ago.

"So I was thinking… I want to be called The Illusionist." Arabella announced, talking around her ever-present lollipop. "What about you guys?" Ike was startled out of his rant, which were sounding more and more like his brother's every day, and thought about it.

"Sensor. Simple and descriptive." He said. They both turned to Dougie.

"Well, I was thinking about using the name I had back when Butters always wanted me to help him. That's what he was asking me about earlier. I'm still going to be General Disarray." Dougie answered nervously and carefully.

"I don't see a problem with that." Arabella announced. "I think it's cool you have an old name to use."

"Dougie… is Butters planning on acting evil again? He always played the villain, back even before Coon and Mysterion first started up." Dougie bit down on his finger, unsure if he should answer, but Ike just nodded. "I guess that one's obvious. The bigger question: are you still going to follow him?" Dougie let out a sigh.

"I don't know, guys. I mean, I loved feeling important and reckless. It was… oddly thrilling to be the bad guy."

"I know what you mean! Causing problems is just so much fun!" Arabella jumped in. "But seriously, Dougie. You're out best friend. No matter what we're going to stick with you… right?" Ike didn't know how to respond. He wasn't technically agreeing to be evil, and nothing was set in stone yet… but still.

"Kyle is one of the heroes… I'd be going against my own brother."

"Kyle would still love you, no matter what." Dougie answered.

"Guys! This is a game, it's not even for real, so chill out." Arabella huffed. "Let's not talk about this, I don't want you two being depressed the rest of the day. Let's just agree to stick together, no matter what!"

"Okay!" Dougie agreed. Ike gave a small, but genuine, smile.

"No matter what."

\(^-^)/

AN: So. This chapter's beginning was hell. I hated writing it. The second half was fun though :) I guess I just don't like trying to fit everyone in one scene, it's too chaotic. Also, I've been on writing like crazy lately. My lectures are all boring so I've been working on this during those (I'm a good student though!). Anywho, while I am writing a lot, spring break starts tomorrow! I hurried to get this one out because I won't be touching my laptop all break. I'm either going to be working (money!) or taking care of my boyfriend since he's getting his wisdom teeth pulled (ouch!). Sooo. Basically, I'll write if I get time, but odds are I won't.

**HighOffOfSouthPark**: whatcha think about Kaylen's hero name? If you don't like it I can easily change it :)

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE let me know what you think about the characters :) Are they too similar, am I messing up any personalities canon or OC, is the story boring, am I rushing things, go to slow, ANY AND ALL critique will be loved greatly :)

Farewell until next chapter,

~Skye


End file.
